Il était une fois
by malilite
Summary: ... James et Lily. Recueil d'OS sur ce couple formidable, sur ces deux personnes au combien faites l'un pour l'autre. 1er OS : Butterfly.
1. Butterfly

**Titre : **_Butterfly_

**Résumé : **Song-fic. Quand Lily est envahie par des papillons, est-elle seulement bonne à être interner à Sainte-Mangouste ? Ou alors à tomber amoureuse d'un beau brun aux doux yeux noisettes...

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, tout à J.K, le chanson est à Superbus, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

* * *

**Butterfly**

Je cesse de parler, ou plutôt de crier, le souffle court. Je dois avoir les joues rosies, comme à chaque fois que je m'énerve. Ou plutôt écarlates, comme à chaque fois que je m'énerve contre lui...

Je détourne mon regard de James Potter, mon éternel emmerdeur. Joli Lily, ça rime ! Faisant partie du groupe célèbre des Maraudeurs, l'un des quatres garçons les plus populaires de l'école Poudlard, James Henry Adrian Charles Potter est un élève brillant et un farceur amusant, mais aussi une personne arrogante, la plus vaniteuse que je connaisse en fait, coureur de jupon et faisant fondre beaucoup de coeurs ici.

Et c'est un emmerdeur car voilà trois ans qu'il me harcèle pour que je sorte avec lui.

Trois ans... Vous vous rendez compte de ce que c'est ? Et tous les jours en plus ! Plusieurs fois par jour, quand il est en forme.

Un jour de notre cinquième année, Môssieur Potter a décidé qu'il était amoureux de moi, Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffondor. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça. J'ai un aspect quelconque, des yeux, à la teinte émeraude certe jolie, mais trop globuleux pour moi ; une peau trop blanche, trop de tâches de rousseur, des cheveux auburn trop épais et ternes, et je suis loin d'avoir un corps de rêve. Et lui, il ne cesse de dire que je suis la plus belle fille qu'il n'ai jamais vu de sa vie.

En plus il se dit amoureux de moi, mais il ne me connaît même pas. Qu'il me trouve attirante passe encore, chacun ses goûts après tout, mais il ne peut pas être amoureux de moi alors qu'il ne sait pas qui je suis. Je ne lui ai jamais montré ma vraie personnalité, il ne connaît que l'élève lèche-cul des profs et exaspérante à toujours donné les bonnes réponses avant tout le monde, que la préfète qui fait chier tout le monde en criant pour rien. A moins d'être sado-maso, qui tomberait amoureux de quelqu'un comme ça ?

Et pourtant, il s'acharne.

Et, même s'il a changé depuis le début de l'année, qu'il a grandit, mûrit et peut même avoir une conversation intéressante, je ne veux pas sortir avec lui pour être jetée deux jours plus tard, pour n'être qu'une parmis tant d'autre. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne veux pas être plus importante que les autres pour lui, mais une relation pareille ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne suis pas une pimbêche qui traîne autour de Black ou de Potter pour seulement une nuit, ou une semaine tout au plus !

Enfin... ce discours tenait la route à peine un mois plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, cela change peu à peu. Et je n'aime pas du tout ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, peut-être est-ce parce qu'il s'intéresse moins à moi, ou parce que c'est la première fois qu'il me demandait d'être sa petite amie depuis le début de l'année (sachant qu'on est quand même en décembre !) et que cela me manquait... Non ! Ça, ça m'étonnerait. Peut-être est-ce parce que je suis déçue de ne plus attirer Potter. Je ne sais pas.

En tout cas, la situation a changé, depuis environ un mois. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment, mais j'ai commencé à ressentir de drôles de choses pour lui. J'avais l'impression de le trouver beau, amusant, intéressant. Et maintenant, ces impressions se transforment en sensations très bizarres.

En ce moment, par exemple. Comme vous le savez, Potter vient de m'inviter. Bon, j'avoue qu'il a évolué depuis l'année dernière, il ne s'est pas vanté que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui, il ne m'a même pas demandé d'être sa petite amie, mais juste d'aller avec lui aux Trois Balais pour la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard. Il ne se passait pas la main dans les cheveux, son ton de voix était naturel, son sourire était juste sincère et timide, pas charmeur ou arrogant.

C'était la première fois qu'il me le demandait comme ça, mais moi je n'ai pas changé de réponse : _"Bordel Potter, quand comprendras-tu enfin que tu es une personne qui m'horripile tellement que je ne peux pas rester plus d'une seconde en ta compagnie !"_. Il a parut désemparé sur le moment, triste un peu, puis ses yeux se sont mis à lancer des éclairs et il s'est énervé à son tour : _"Comme de par hasard ! Quand je te demande de sortir tu me réponds ça, mais quand je t'aide en métamorphose, qu'on parle de l'actualité au petit déjeuner ou de la journée épuisante qu'on a eu le soir dans la salle commune, tu peux très bien rester plus d'une seconde avec moi, ma chère !"_. Et je lui ai hurlé qu'il ne comprenait rien, que j'essayais juste d'être sympathique parce qu'il l'était devenu, mais qu'il restait tellement idiot qu'il croyait que je voulais sortir avec lui. Il a alors dit que je n'avais même pas essayé de passer une après-midi avec lui, juste pour voir, même si c'est juste pour qu'on devienne ami, et qu'il n'était pas idiot mais... avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase je lui ai dit qu'il était idiot quoiqu'il dise, et que c'était une tête brulée aussi. Et pas d'une manière très polie, je l'avoue

Mais je ne parlais pas de ma diplomatie au combien légendaire, mais de mes réactions... physiques je dirais, à l'approche de Potter. Quelques secondes sont passées depuis que la dispute s'est terminée et je sens son regard sur moi. Je me retourne vers lui, et j'ai une de ces sensations étranges.

_J'ai des butterfly, des papillons en pagaille_

Des picottements au niveau du bas-ventre, qui s'accentuent et deviennent des espèces de papillons qui se baladent dans mon ventre. Ce n'est pas désagréable, mais ça l'est si c'est Potter qui me fait ressentir ça. Pour arrêter cela, je me détourne. Et je ferme les yeux. Mais c'est comme si je ne m'étais pas retournée, car, quand je ferme mes paupières, c'est son visage que je vois. Dans les moindres détails.

_Ton visage se dessine dans les moindre détails_

Je peux voir se dessiner la forme de son visage, sa peau légèrement hâlée, ses mèches noirs de jais, indomptables, comme s'il venait de tomber de son balai. Je peux voir son sourire qui forment des petites fossettes adorables, son nez droit et ses yeux... Ses yeux marron, couleur noisette ou chocolat selon les avis, chaleureux, avec une étincelle de malice qui attire tout de suite la sympathie des gens. Mais même si j'aime ses yeux, je préfère regarder son sourire. Il peut être sincère, comme celui qu'il m'a fait tout à l'heure, ou alors malicieux, quand il prépare un mauvais coup, ou encore charmeur, lorsqu'il tente de corrompre des professeurs pour ne pas lui mettre de retenues. D'ailleurs, j'y pense, quand il sourit de cette façon pour faire ça, ça me fait plutôt rire, mais quand il l'utilise pour me draguer, ça me met tout de suite en rogne... que je suis compliquée...

Surprise par mon comportement, je rouvre les yeux et je vois Potter qui tourne les talons et s'en va en cours. Aussitôt je repense à notre dispute.

_Un peu sonnée par cette foutue bataille_

J'essaye de comprendre pourquoi je réagis comme ça avec lui, quel est mon problème, quel est celui que j'ai avec ce garçon. Et puis, je ressens quelque chose de bizarre vis à vis de notre dispute. On se hurle rarement dessus, enfin, _il_ me hurle rarement dessus, et, même si c'était court, c'est quand même... boulversant. Je me sens un peu triste après notre affrontement en fait. Je crois que je deviens folle !

_Je m'accroche à tes mots dans leur moindre détail_

En plus, je n'arrête pas de me rémémorer cette dispute. Surtout ce qu'il a dit. Et la façon dont il l'a dit, la colère à peine contenue dans ses paroles, son ton acerbe. Et les mots qu'il a je suis sure bien choisi pour... pour quoi ? Me blesser ? Suis-je blessée, suis-je triste de la façon dont il m'a parlé ? Les mots qu'il m'a dit ? Bonne question...

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_

Et toujours ces satanés papillons qui reviennent par milliers quand je le regarde. Et quand je le regarde, qu'il me regarde, que j'ai des papillons dans le ventre, je rougis. Je rougis ! Moi ! C'est-il pas lamentable ? Je comprends qu'il ai cru qu'il avait ses chances...

_J'ai des butterfly, des émotions en pagaille_

_Mon ventre se tort avant de te dire bye bye_

Quand il est parti après notre dispute, j'ai eu un poids dans le ventre. Une sensation très désagréable celle-là, comme si j'étais triste et que j'avais peur. Peur de quoi ? Qu'il revienne ? Mwahahaha... nan j'en sais rien. Et puis je ne savais pas trop ce que mon coeur ressentait, si c'était de la colère, de la tristesse, de la joie, du bonheur. Pourquoi de la joie et du bonheur, pourquoi éprouverais-je ça après une dispute ? Et bien, à part si j'avais envie de lui faire du mal, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je n'en sais rien. Mais je ressens quelque chose de tellement bizarre que je me dis que ça peut-être tout et n'importe quoi.

_Un peu sonnée par ce foutu détail_

_Ta voix résonne au fond de mes entrailles_

Et puis, je me souviens soudainement d'un détail. Etrange celui-là aussi. A un moment, quand Potter me criais dessus que je ne savais pas ce que je voulais (parce qu'il l'a dit ça aussi !), en plus de sa colère, j'ai senti que sa voix tremblait. Et que son ton était un peu triste. Sa voix aurait pu trembler à cause de sa colère, mais là elle tremblait de tristesse. Ça à la limite, ce n'est pas si déconcertant, mais c'est ma réaction face à ce petit trémolo de tristesse. J'en suis désemparée et un peu boulversée. Pourquoi ? Je vous en pose des questions ? En faite j'en sais rien, je sais que cela résonne dans ma tête et que ça me rend mal à l'aise.

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly _

Et puis encore et toujours ces papillons. Mais qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait pour qu'ils m'embêtent autant ? Ce qui serait drôle, et utile, c'est que je n'ai pas besoin de voir Potter pour qu'ils se déclenchent, c'est qu'il entre tout simplement dans la même pièce que moi. Alors, quand les papillons se manifesteraient, je saurais exactement qu'il serait là et je n'aurais plus qu'à partir pour ne pas me retrouver face à lui, dans une situation... sûrement mauvaise pour moi. Une espèce de système d'alarme anti-Potter. Hé hé hé. Hé hé. Hé. Mon dieu, je crois que les papillons envoient quelque chose dans mon cerveau, c'est pourquoi je débite une dizaine de bêtises plus grosses que moi par seconde. Je suis sûre que c'est un coup de Potter !

Snif... Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?

_J'ai des butterfly, des papillons en pagailles_

_Ton visage se dessine dans les moindre détails_

_Un peu sonnée par cette foutue bataille_

_Je m'accroche à tes mots dans leur moindre détail_

La dispute a eu lieu vers l'heure du déjeuner, et le soir dans mon lit, dans mes rêves, j'y pense encore. Je peux toujours voir son visage dans ma tête, son sourire, ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses fossettes, je peux tout voir ! Je peux revoir, ou ré-entendre notre dispute. Et je peux ré-entendre tous les mots qu'il a dit, et tous les sentiments qu'il y a mis, la colère, la tristesse...

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly _

Et toujours ces satanés papillons !! Mais quand me laisseront-ils tranquilles ?

Je crois que je deviens folle... Qui a dit de Potter ?

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Ça y est, j'ai enfin posté quelque chose sur ce site ! Depuis un an et demi, voir plus, que je lis des fics ici... enfin bref !_

_Comme certains l'auront peut-être reconnu, "Butterfly" est le titre d'une chanson de Superbus, chanson que j'adore lol !_

_Je m'excuse pour les fautes que j'ai sans doute commis lol ! Je trouve pas cet OS super super, mais je l'aime bien quand même. Surtout le début lol. Et vous ? Vous en pensez quoi ?_

_ C'est nul ? Super ? Bien ? Pas mal ? Vous avez aimé, détesté ? Pour que je le sache, un seul moyen, la review... cool non ?_

_ P.S.: Demain ou samedi, je vais poster le premier chapitre d'une fic Hermione/Ron, si ça vous intéresse lol..._

_Voilà, je vous fais des bisous, j'espère que ça vous a plu._

_à bientôt, malilite_


	2. Et c'est quoi, pour toi, quelque chose

**Titre : **_Et c'est quoi, pour toi, quelque chose d'important ?_

**Résumé :** Quand Lily a de drôles d'envies, que James doit s'y plier, et qu'il est récompensé...

**Disclaimer : **Avez-vous simplement l'impression que tout ceci est à moi ? Eh beh...

* * *

**Et c'est quoi, pour toi, quelque chose d'important ?**

- James ? James, réveille-toi s'il te plait !

C'était cette voix suppliante qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, accompagnée par de petites secousses faites par ces mains tant aimées, qui réveillèrent le sorcier aux cheveux noir de jais. Il se retourna dans son lit pour faire face à elle. Mais sa vue floue ne lui permit que de distinguer un profond vert émeraude. Il attrapa ses lunettes, les mit sur son nez et vit au passage qu'il était plus d'une heure du matin.

Il se retourna et put voir des yeux verts émeraudes dans l'obscurité faiblement éclarcie par une petite lampe sur la table de chevet de sa femme. Il la vit d'ailleurs, cette Lily Evans, épouse Potter, aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux magnifiques, cette femme si belle et merveilleuse qu'il aimait tant. Et c'était cette femme là qui venait de le réveiller pour une raison encore inconnue de James.

- James, reprit Lily d'une voix un peu hésitante. James, mon chéri, tu sais à quel point je t'aime, non ?

Le sourire hypocrite qu'elle abordait maintenant commença à inquiéter ledit James, mais il hocha la tête.

- Oui, et alors ? répondit-il.

-Eh bien, mon amour que j'aime et que j'adore, j'ai à tout prix besoin de cerise trempées dans un bouillon de chocolat et de poule, continua la sorcière en faisant une moue tellement adorable que James faillit marcher pendant un moment. Mais il reprit vite ses esprits.

- Lily, tu es folle ?

- Non, je suis enceinte, répondit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire. Cependant, son mari resta perplexe. Allons, James, tu sais très bien de ce qu'on dit des femmes enceintes, qu'elles mangent toujours des trucs completements... fous !

- Oui, mais là, tes cerises trempées dans quoi déjà ? Ah oui, dans un bouillon de chocolat et de poule, c'est pas fou, c'est dégoûtant !

- Peut-être, mais j'en veux ! Allez, James, si je fais la cuisine je vais vomir ! Et puis, c'est pas toi qui vas le manger mon truc, c'est moi !!

Après quelques secondes, James finit par sortir du lit tout en marmonnant ''Pfff, les femmes enceintes, je vous jure !''. Frissonant, il atteint quand même la cuisine. Avant de faire le fameux ''truc'' de Lily, il mit quand même une pince à linge sur son nez... vallait mieux avoir mal au nez que mal au coeur.

Il chercha dans les placards et réussit à trouver quatres cerises bien mûres, une plaquette de chocolat noir entamée et un reste de poulet de la veille. Il commença son étrange mixture en s'amusant des différentes couleur qu'il obtenait et en se demandant comme une femme pouvait trouver des idées aussi saugrenues. Mais le fait que Lily était enceinte de 4 mois, et qu'elle était Lily tout court, répondit à sa question.

Deux jours plus tôt, elle avait exigé qu'il aille lui chercher des clémentines et du beurre de cacahouète. Elle les avait d'abord mangé séparément, puis en les mélangeant. Elle avait l'air d'adorer ça, mais James ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir de délicieux dans ce mélange bizarre. La veille, elle s'était faite elle-même une soupe de poisson avec des morceaux de bananes qui flottaient, ainsi que des rondelles de tomates et de cornichons. James s'était royalement moqué d'elle, ce qui lui avait valu une nuit sur la canapé. Lily ne put cependant manger son magnifique plat de bananes, tomates et soupe de poissons, car elle fit malencontrueusement tomber dedans une crème de caramel liquide. Elle avait trouvé ça répugnant, mais, pour une raison que James ignorait, elle ne l'avait pas jeté. Il s'était aussi posé des questions le lendemain matin, quand il vit le bol qui contenait la mixture entièrement vide, sur la table du salon. Il soupçonnait fortement sa femme de l'avoir fini...

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir enlevé sa pince du nez, James remonta lentement les escaliers, un petit bol fumant, sentant une odeur peu agréable et remplit de liquide de couleur maronâtre où flottait quatres pauvres cerises. Il entra doucement dans la chambre à coucher et appela à voix basse sa femme. C'est en posant sa mixture sur sa table de chevet qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie.

D'abord en colère, il s'attendrit à la vue de ce visage tant aimé, tranquil et reposé, et de ces joues où glissaient quelques mèches cuivrées qu'il remit doucement dans son cou. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer ! Et il aimait tout autant le petit être qu'elle portait dans son ventre, et qu'il pourrait câliner dans près de cinq mois. Et c'est donc le sourire aux lèvres que James se recoucha.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

- James ! James ! Allez dépêche-toi !

Et, pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, James se réveilla. Il remit ses lunettes, constata qu'il était quatre heures du matin, et se retourna vers sa femme en colère. Lily, elle, semblait être au comble de la joie et avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore !

- James, écoute...

- Non, Lily j'en ai marre là ! C'est la deuxième fois !

- Mais je...

- Tu l'as ton bol non ? Elles sont là tes cerises trempées dans je sais plus quoi !

- C'est pas ça, écoute-moi...

- Tu veux quoi maintenant ? Un gratin de pommes de terre et de confiture de myrtille ? Ou de la compote de pomme avec des petits pois ? Si tu veux que je te fasse un autre mélange bizarroïde, tu peux toujours allez courir !

- JAMES ! finit par hurler Lily. C'est pas ça, cette fois je te jure que c'est important !

- Ah ouais ? C'est important ? rugit James.

- OUI ! répondit sa femme avec la même hargne.

- Et c'est quoi, pour toi, quelque chose d'important ?

- C'est ça, cracha-t-elle.

Elle prit sa main droite entre les siennes et les posa sur son ventre arrondit de quatre mois. Elle remonta son regard vert pour rencontrer celui noisette de son mari qui la regardait avec incrédulité, et lui sourit malicieusement. Elle déplaça sa main sur son ventre et se figea brusquement. C'est ce que sentit James sous sa main qui l'avait stoppé. Il avait senti un petit coup sous la peau tendue de sa femme.

Après un long moment, il fit un grand sourire à Lily auquel elle répondit, et ils sentirent tout deux un autre coup.

- C'est ça qui m'a réveillé, chuchota Lily. C'est la première fois qu'il le fait, et je voulais que tu le sache.

- Tu as bien fait, c'est magnifique, mumura James d'une voix émue.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Le jeune papa crut un instant que son bébé ne l'aimait pas, car il avait posé doucement sa main sur le ventre de Lily et le bébé avait donné un fort coup sur l'endroit où été la main de James. Lily ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de rire, jusqu'au moment où celui qu'elle portait dans son ventre ne lui fasse la même chose.

Choquée et indignée, elle proposa malicieusement à son mari de se venger. Ils enchaînaient les petits coups, auxquels le bébé répondait de plus en plus fort. Au bout d'un moment, la peau de Lily devint rouge, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, et rassura l'homme de sa vie en lui promettant de passer de la crème à ce même endroit le lendemain.

Bientôt, les coups cessèrent, le bébé semblait s'être endormi, et ses parents ne tardèrent pas à faire de même. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement en guise de bonne nuit et c'est dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils sombrèrent dans le pays des rêves. Et le lendemain matin, James vit le bol qui contenait autrefois quatres cerises flottant dans un bouillon de chocolat et de poule, complétement vide, avec un petit pot de confiture d'abricot à côté du bol.

Il se retourna et vit sa femme dormir paisiblement. Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, qui sentaient la cerise, l'abricot, le chocolat et le poulet. Un sourire aux lèvres, il passa une main sur le ventre de Lily et sentit la bébé donné un petit coup. Il sourit et embrassa le ventre, puis eut une idée. Il releva la couverture, mit sa tête à la hauteur du ventre rond et parla au bébé, de tout, de rien, et des idées nutritives saugrenues de sa mère...

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_Me revoilà avec ce nouvel OS, que personnellement je me suis éclatée à écrire. Je viens de le relire et j'en suis vraiment fière. En fait, ça c'est le deuxième jet, le premier je le trouvais trop guimauve alors j'ai changé, voilà le deuxième que j'aime beaucoup._

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi je vous dis ça, mais j'adoooooooore les reviews... _

_Vala, bisous à tous, a la prochaine !_

_malilite_


End file.
